


Martyrdom

by princegaydrian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Café Musain, Enjolras - Freeform, Poetry, This is Bad, poem, this was for school so it had to fit an outline thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegaydrian/pseuds/princegaydrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem that I wrote in school. basically me saying how great and hot enjolras is. but with nice words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martyrdom

The decrepit Café Musain creaks and sways to a mournful melody,  
Plans of liberty and equality chanted through the walls.  
In the heart, incandescent candles glow and flicker  
And the old wood soaks up memories and spilt liquor.   
A home to men, a home to hope.  
Banners and flags adorn the walls like a chrysalis.  
On busy nights, the café leans to the side of the street to greet it,   
Then rights itself with a groan.

Enjolras, the marble lover of liberty.   
Pale head held high, a voice so resonant and ebullient.  
With it, shouting praise to the martyrs of days gone by.  
On his chest, a red coat; the blood of angry men.  
On his head, golden hair wrapped around like a crown; Achilles’ triumph.  
His flag catches the cool wind just as his statuesque beauty catches the eye of the cynical drunkard. 

Shunning all who enter the Musain without the longing for liberty, the yearning for change,  
Who does nothing but drink and besmirch the floor; his second home.  
Willing to die in the name of the cause and the revolutions he plans,  
Willing to sacrifice all for the people of France.  
The Musain erupts in flame as he opens his mouth and with it, his soul.  
No amount of water can extinguish his rhapsodic passion.  
Enemy bullets may butcher him until he lay lifeless,  
Eight shots to his body may strip his body to the last ragged breath,  
The weight of failure may weigh him down, even in death,  
But he will live on forever in the Café Musain.


End file.
